Till death due us part the untold story
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: you guy might have read till death do us part, well Mark and April are back in a series, Mark and April each have a gift for each other,but when the year throws a little holoday romance things can get kind of lovey? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by Lurlene McDaniel's till death do us part, i take no credit for her work this is just some of my own. Merry Christmas.**

**Chapter 1: Snow Snowy lovers **

April Lancaster sat under a beautifully decorated tree, it was that time of year again, _Christmas. _Where the streets of New York are a mad house and where if you even thought about going to a department store you

were clearly out of your mind it was that full. But today that wasn't a priority; oh no it was the blue and white package she held in her hand, and the name it was addressed to, Mark Gainani, a young man she had met

during her stay in the hospital, Mark has cystic fibrosis, it's a fatal disease of the lungs. But Mark had never let that bother him, 'one day at a time' he always told her. April set the gift under the tree then got up, tonight

was the night her parents were throwing a Christmas party for all their friends, naturally April had invited her soon to be husband, it was only right, and she really wanted him there. "April honey get the door" her mother's

voice echoed down the stairs, April went to the door and opened it, "Mark thank god you could come" she hugged him, "well it's Christmas April did you expect me to just not exist on holidays?" he flashed her one of his

world winning grins, April moved closer to him looping her arms around his neck, then leaned her head against him, "merry Christmas Mark" she sighed looking at the lights of the neighborhood from over his shoulder, he

tilted her chin and brought their lips together, she looked at him want gleamed in her eyes, "mistletoe" he said pointing up, April stood on her tip toes and kissed him, "you were under it too" she said, " Oh mark why

don't you come in" Mrs. Lancaster said looking at Mark and April intertwined in the doorway, April let go of him, and he stepped in, "would you like to sit down?" April asked politely, Mark sat with a plop, half the reason

was he fell, his face held and bit of and blush, April sat next to him, he pulled her close, leaning his head on her's he smiled, "my life can't get any better then this", April looked up at him,"oh really?" he looked out the

window, "ya it's snowing you know" he exclaimed, April jumped up, and looked out the living room window, "wow you weren't lying" she breathed, Mark looked at her, "people think I seem to be doing that a lot" he

chuckled, "Mom can I go outside?"

"Take a sweater" April rushed outside where little white snow was falling, Mark picked some up off the ground and threw it at her, she screamed and hurled one at him, Mark laughed, April was right life couldn't get any

better then this, "so what is the plan?" she asked, Mark looked at her, "well my darling I was hoping to take you home with me tonight and I can celebrate Christmas with you, our own romantic Christmas", April's eyes

lit up, "I'd like that" Mark ran to her, took her in his arms and kissed her deep and full of emotions, love. Joy, longing and wanting. "Think your mom will let you go home with me?" April looked him straight in the eyes,

"only if you don't mind staying till the last guest is gone" Mark laughed, "ya I can do that"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my readers, the story a bit of holiday romance was supposed to be a one shot…. But If I get enough reviews telling me to continue then I shall but if not then it'll stay a one shot so tell ya folks friend and stuff to read and review…I accept anonymous reviews also comprenda?

_**Thanks sasukeloves **_

_**U guys have till 4/18/09 vote it goes by quick!**_

_**;) #. #**_

_**-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: a new home**

Mark stroked Aprils red hair, his hands was warm his palms were rough, "April I was

giving a bit of wondering-" April turned, "to what?" Mark moved closer to her, "about

what is going to be like" April's eyes went wide, "like what's going to be like?" mark put

his arm around her, "My new life with you, marriage and afterwards-" April hit him on

the head with a sofa pillow, "MARK GINANNI!" she yelled with a laugh, mark gave her

a look with the eyes that could melt her very soul, "I do want to marry you April I love

you" he pressed his lips lightly against her's, April broke the kiss tears streaked her face,

"I don't want you to die Mark" she said leaning her head on his chest, "I was scared back

in November when you crashed I thought I was going to lose you" Mark soothed her

hair, "Shh" he cooed, "no such luck baby no such luck" mark rocked her back in forth as

they sat on April's couch.

"Will you be here tomorrow for Christmas?" April's mother asked as April headed out

the door with Mark, April looked to Mark, "I'll have her home by ten o'clock tomorrow

morning" April's dad smiled and took his wife's hand, "Don't come back at any specific

time" he said, April's mother looked at him, "I was hoping to sleep in tomorrow" his wife

smiled, " listen to your father dear stay as long as you like" April gave mark a look and

they headed out for Brooklyn. April still held the package for mark in her arms as they

reached the apartment, Mark unlocked the door, a dim light filled the room, "Care to sit"

he switched the heater on, April sat down lightly on the sofa, "you know April once

we're married I am going to move us into a two bed room apartment, so that me and you

can have a place to call home" April scrunched her face, "what do you mean?" Mark took

her hands, "I mean I am not going to be sharing a apartment with randy" April smiled,

"I'll help you" she smiled, April had already gone Apartment hunting and she was

moving out of her parent's home in a few weeks and into the new apartment she bought

her self a two bedroom one bathroom down the street, it wasn't fancy but it was now

home, "I think you should open your gift now" April said thrusting the box in mark's

hands, Mark untied the ribbon and pulled off the cover, "it's a deed" he said wide eyed,

it's a deed to an apartment" Mark looked at April, "You didn't" he said in incredulity and

atonement, April nodded, Mark's eyes clouded with tears, "thank you" he scooped her up

and his arms and kiss her on her eyes and face, April hugged him, the opening of a door

made them both pause, "Hey man" Randy said, coming in, Mark nodded and put April

down, "ready?" Randy asked, Mark nodded and went in the bed room, April followed

and watched Randy pound on Marks' back as he gagged and spit up phlegm, April

looked at Mark his eyes gazed into her's with sorrow and they seemed to be saying

'please don't look at me like this' "you want to try?" Randy's question pulled her from

her thoughts, "Sure" April leaned over Mark and with cupped hands pounded in a steady

rhythm until mark said "enough" as he went to go brush his teeth, April waited patiently

until he emerged, " now what" mark pulled her in his room and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Talking plans**

Mark flipped a switch and a soft light filled the his room, "bed's big enough for two" he

said, April looked at him, "Mark but I want to wait till marriage" Mark drew back, " I

swear I wasn't meaning it like that" he said, April put her arms around him, "when is bed

time?" she asked a yearning filled her voice, Mark put his lips to her ears, his voice was

husky as he spoke, "Whenever you want it to be" he smiled pulling her against himself,

April touched his cheek, "what about Randy, "I'll lock the door" he said kissing her,

April touched his hand; "alright" her voice was soft as wind in the grass on a balmy day,

Mark smiled as the light immersed his face in a copper tone, April smiled, "I need to

change but I forgot my night cloths" Mark touched her back, "you can borrow a shirt and

sweats if they fit" April nodded, "Thank you" Mark handed her some sweats and a tee,

April went into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later in the shirt, Mark looked

at her, "the sweats were a miff too big" she said about her appearance, the tee shirt hit

just below knee, she looked at mark, he smiled, "it is alright" he took her hand, April slid

under the navy blue sheets and plat over blanket, Mark climbed in beside her, and laid on

the pillow, April looked fondly at Mark, and laid beside him, she reached up and flipped

the switch, mark pulled her closer, "I love you April" April put her arms on his shoulders

and kissed him sweetly, "I love you my soon to be husband, Mark reached on his floor to

the oxygen tubes and put them in his nose, "there we go just in case I fall asleep" he

smiled, "so baby?" April leaned against his cheat listening to his steady breath, "I love

you Mark Ginanni" she whispered, Mark kissed the top of her head, "why don't I show

you the apartment I bought for us tomorrow" April said snuggling into him, she head his

breath grow ragged for a moment, April gasped, fearing he was struggling breathing, he

put her head back on him, " your alright" he said, " I was just startled if I have a problem

with breath I'll tell you" he said smoothing her hair, "Mark I feel really safe with you"

April felt kind of childish saying that but it was true, Mark held her hand, "I feel loved

with you" April looked up into Mark's eyes, "Are you going to race again in the spring,

May?" Mark shook his head I race again next year, "I'll take a year off with you and

beside if I race in may that's a month before I am a married man I intend to be alive for

that day" he joked, April scowled but then her face lighten into a smile, "Alright Mr.

humorous" Mark laughed then closed his eyes, his even breaths told April he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Dreams of terror

_Marks car spun out of control, and lit aglow in flames. Mark was flown to the NYC _

_medical complex immediately. April paced the halls like a caged Lion, when finally she _

_was allowed in the room she saw him; he was bandaged and bruised, Mark's breaths were _

_so labored she could barely hear him, "I am sorry……I……tried…but…I can't" he _

_rasped, April struggled to keep her composure, "what can I do for you?" Mark looked at _

_her, "Live…live for us. I…wish I could have had the chance to see you… as my bride"_

"_Till death due us part" April said, grasping his undamaged hand, "Until…paradise" _

_he gasped, as he lay in the hospital bed, "I love you" but Mark was beyond hearing. _

April woke in a cold sweat tears rolled down her face, "Mark" she frantically looked

around the darkness, a hand touched hers, "April sweetie you ok?" a voice said, April

shook, arms pulled her down, " Shh" a tender voice cooed rocking her, "what's a matter

now?" Mark said, "I-I-I" she struggled in gasps, Mark kissed her head, "take deep breaths

now" he instructed still holding her, April did as she was told, "I dreamt my way back to

that day -that day in the hospital" April's tears fell upon Mark's arm, "I thought I lost

you" she said wordlessly, Mark eyes held love and compassion, "No such luck" he said

with his world winning grins, "I am right here" rested his head on the pillow April rested

her head on his shoulder, "I love you" she said, "I love you a lot" Mark kissed her

forehead, "I love you too babe" April looked into the darkness, "What time is it?" Mark

craned his neck to see the alarm clock, "about three thirty" April groaned, "I didn't mean

to wake you" she said, Mark gently removed a stray hair from her face, "it's alright"

April closed her eyes, Mark pulled the covers to her chin, "go back to sleep sweetie I am

right here" he took her hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she closed her

fluttering eye lids.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: not quite a merry Christmas but a happy night after

April felt mark shift in his sleep; she wondered what her honeymoon would be like after

all she was still a virgin. April turned her body and looked at the bright blue numbers

reading six thirty on the alarm clock, Mark's brown eyes fluttered open, "what's a matter

sweetie?" he breathed in her ear, April kissed his lips, he closed his eyes and pulled her

closer, when the kiss ended a smile was plastered on both April and Mark's face, "Sorry I

kept you up" April kissed his hand laced with hers, Mark gave her a tired smile, "your so

special" he said closing his eyes for a moment, April kissed his hand he had laced with

hers as she lay there, mark pulled her closer, a knock at the door startled them both,

"Merry Christmas Markie" April's eyes went wide Mark's mother was at his door, mark

hugged her and got up April did the same she strung on jeans and a proper shirt and

walked out of Mark's bedroom with him, "Oh Merry Christmas" his mother said as he

opened the door, April smiled, Mark's mothers face went livid, "You two didn't" Mark

and April's faces held alarm, "Oh no oh Mrs. Ginanni" April fumbled for the words,

Mark shook his head Randy opened his bedroom door, "what's going on here?" he said,

mark looked at his mother then to April then back to Randy, "ma how could you think I

did that to April I would never ever do that unless on our wedding night and after but not

now out of wedlock", his mother sighed, "I just came to say merry Christmas as did you

father and sisters" she gestured towards the door way where his family stood their faces

held shocked looks of surprise, April looked away, "I am sorry you thought that way Mrs.

Ginanni" April felt tears slide down her face, "I am so sorry Mark I didn't mean to

embarrass you in front of your whole family" April picked up her coat and headed down

the elevator to the streets, this wasn't how she wanted Christmas day to go over,

embarrassing Mark wasn't her idea of a merry Christmas, April remembered what the

plan was for today, she didn't see a reason she couldn't go alone but then it wasn't as

appealing as when she was going to go with Mark. April went into the coffee shop a few

blocks away from his apartment, ordering a cup of coffee, the smell made her nauseated

but it tasted alright, April sat watching frost gather on the window of the shop, she

couldn't go home right away, she stared at the clock that read nine o'clock, she brushed

her red hair of her face and sighed she wished she hadn't been so foolish and ran, she

wished she had more time with Mark, as she watched the minutes melt into hours, finally

she got up paid and walked into the frost of the afternoon, she continued to walk the

streets of Brooklyn when she heard, "April!" she turned to see Mark running over to her,

"yes?" she said not hiding her surprise, "I am sorry my mother did that to you" he hugged

her, "I looked for you all over the place I was so scared you went back to long island"

April hugged mark, "no such luck" he closed the gap between them, "you want to check

our Apartment?" April asked, Mark kissed her sweetly, "sure let's go" Mark took her

hand as they walked the streets stopping at a aging building, they walked up the stairs and

to apartment 22 and on till they reached 30, April took out a key and unlocked the door,

"here we are" Mark walked in, it's cozy and spacious" he observed, there wasn't any

furniture Mark smiled, "well it's nice to have a place for me and you I'll pay first months

rent since you bought it" April took his hand from there we shared the month or whoever

wants to make the payment, oh and speaking of pay I have a job" Mark narrowed his

eyes, "really where" he picked her up and put her up on the counter, "I am going to be a

waitress, seven hours off on weekend so I can see you race, I start at seven each morning,

and end at two I can do over time too so I can see you race in the afternoons and evenings

and it pays the rent and for me and you to eat plus you have a job too" Mark smiled I

have another one too, being your husband", April smiled, "I like that job too" Mark

grimaced looking at the time, "I am going to have to get you home to your folks before

they never let me take you out again" April laughed hopping off the counter and taking

his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

April sighed sitting on the couch, it was almost new years and she hadn't seen Mark in a

few days she wondered where he was, "April?" her mother sat down, April blinked, "yes

mom?" Janice Lancaster sighed, "there's a message on the phone" April frowned, "why

are you upset about that?" her mother leaned in to her, "I am actually nervous, your father and me are taking me on a trip, it's for a few months, about four to be exact, and you have a check

up from Dr. Sorenson, and I won't be here" April sighed, a idea suddenly struck her,

"Maybe Mark could take me" her mother gave a look, "If he would I would be grateful"

April, sighed, "well I will ask him" she got off the couch and went to the phone, _one new _

_message, message one _the phone said, marks voice came on the machine _ Hello beautiful, _

_I was wondering when we can spend some more time together, call me back or stop by _

_either of which, and by the way Hun, my mother is throwing a new years party and wants _

_to know if you would like to come, you can spend new years with me and my family or _

_you can stay with yours, well I have to go its twelve o'clock and my breaks ending, love _

_you bye. _April looked at the clock it was nearing five, "mom may I go out?" Her mother

laughed, "yes be back tonight or tomorrow, me and your father leave in the evening

tomorrow" April smiled, "ok mom, thanks" April grabbed her coat and slipped on some

shoes and she was out the door, to Brooklyn she went. April arrived at the apartments

where Mark lived, so many memories were in that place that's where she sought refuge,

where he proposed, she sighed and climbed the steps, she stopped at his apartment and

knocked on the door, Mark stuck his head out, "hi" he said raspy, April smiled,

"Thumps?" Mark nodded, "come in, we just started" he groaned, Randy looked so tired,

"Randy why don't you get some sleep, I can do this, besides, in a few months its my

responsibility" Randy kissed her cheek, "bless you" he said shutting the door to his room,

April went around and cupped her hands, and hit him, he gagged and spit phlegm, April

kept it up, she went around to his chest and did the same procedure, "Enough" he said

April smiled and he got up to brush his teeth, April sat on the couch and waited, Mark

came back and sat next to her, "want some ice tea or anything to eat?" April shook her

head, "you eaten?" he shook his head this time, April leaned her head against him he

smiled and kissed the top of her red hair, "I love you" he said, April kissed his hand, "I

love you too, and more" Mark made a face, "so you think" he said, April made and

exasperated sigh, "oh almighty Mark you are right" mark kissed her cheek, "mmm" April

kissed his lips, "come on, I'll take you to dinner, and I will pay" she said, Mark looked at

her with big brown eyes, April made a face, he grabbed her waist and kissed her sweetly,

"Fine, but I get to drive" April laughed "you do that since were walking two blocks"

Mark glowered, "oops sorry" April took his hand as he grabbed his keys, the diamond

shown from the heart on there engraved with his name, April caught a gleam of it and

paused, she reached for the key ring and reached in her shirt and pulled out a necklace

that had her name on it, she put them together, mark smiled, "two people make one some

day" April kissed him, " To halves make a whole, that's how I feel I was only half a

person till I met you" she quoted him from the night it was given to her, she saw tears

enter Mark's eyes, "I couldn't live without you" he said, April stood on her tip toes to

Mark's height, "ditto" she said taking off down the stairs, Mark ran after her the whole

way laughing, and that's the sound she loved to hear besides, 'I love you' was him

laughing and she loved being the cause of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark and April walked down the street to the little restaurant. It was closed. April smiled

Mark chuckled "What's so funny?" he said April looked at him, "your mother's Italian?"

Mark smiled, "well she's Japanese, yes why?" April made a face, "well I was

hoping you could maybe help me learn to cook" Mark caught on, "yes sure honey" he

grabbed her hand, "come on" he drug her to a local grocery store, "now what is it were

cooking?" April shrugged hating to admit she had no idea how to cook, Mark looked

around, "alright, how about tortellini?" April shrugged "um" Mark nodded, "it'll be good

I promise" April let Mark lead her around the store to find the ingredients. Finally they

checked out and paid for their purchases and went back to Mark's house and started on

making dinner. "Your Mom called me earlier" Mark said cutting some fresh parsley,

April looked up from siring the noodles, "oh is that so, what'd she say?" Mark sliced and

cut for a moment before replying, "oh she said that her and your father will be on a

vacation and you have an appointment with Dr. Sorenson" April bit her lip she hated

going back there, she only sits there gets pricked with needles and find out if her tumor is

still dormant, Mark touched her hand, "it going to be fine" he replied as it reading her

mind, "besides lets remain optimistic until the results come in that's what I have to do

with my CF" April understood, she leaned against Mark hugging him, Mark rocked back

and forth soothingly. As the tortellini was almost done Randy came out of his room he

looked better, "something smells heavenly" he said, "oh Mark must be cooking again" he

said, April giggled and drained the water through a strainer, Mark came around the corner

and looked at Randy, "I am just teaching her she's doing the work" April smacked Mark

in the arm with the dish rag she held, "Ow" he said rubbing his arm, she stuck out her

tongue, Mark looked at her, "I'll deal with you later" he said, April looked at him but

couldn't help smiling. The tortellini was served as April, Mark and Randy sat eating, "my

compliments to the chef" Randy said, April smiled, Mark sat with his hand on Aprils

staring at her, if she didn't know him it would have seemed strange to her, but it didn't it

felt just so right and perfect, Mark cleared the dishes and April washed them. After the

dishes were done and the table back to it's order Mark stepped into his room and plopped

down on the bed, April smiled and leaned over him stealing a kiss Mark closed his eyes

but by the time he did the kiss was over, he crossed his arms and sulked for a moment.

April slipped her shoes off in the corner of his room and laid next to him, Mark pulled

her to him, "your so beautiful" he whispered, April snuggled into him and smiled, she

never knew that despite whatever fears there are that there's a tranquil moment in every

one and laying here with Mark was her tranquil moment. Mark rolled over on his side so

he was facing April, he lightly pressed his lips against hers, April closed her eyes and let

the feel of the kiss lead her away from the troubles. Mark opened his brown eyes and

looked at her, April touched his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you so

much Mark Ginanni" She whispered softly and soothingly , Mark fiddled with the ends

of her red hair, "you're my hopes April" he said. He looked tired April saw his

venerability, Mark sighed, "don't look at me like I am sick cause I am not" he said

roughly, he slammed his lips to hers, April felt tears fall, Mark looked at her, "what's a

matter?" April smiled, "I just don't want to lose you" she said, Mark wiped her tears

away and kissed her cheeks. April snuggled closer to him and hugged him she could bear

it if he got sick, Mark sighed, "honey I feel fine I just had a long day" he said April

nodded, "I love you my tired Mark" he pulled the covers on them, "and I love you my

worry wart April" April smiled, "better to worry then to not" Mark closed his eyes and

slipped his oxygen on his nose, "true." Was all he said before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

April laid her head on Mark's arm, Mark opened one eye to see her asleep he pulled the

blankets up on her a little more and snuggled her closer to him, she was so warm and the

nights were so cold, "sleep tight Mrs. Ginanni" he whispered kissing her April smiled, "I

felt that" she whispered kissing him back Mark brushed a hair out of her face, "Mrs.

Ginanni" he said, "Mr. Ginanni" Mark chuckled a bit, "soon we'll be married" April

snuggled into him a bit more making no space between both bodies Mark rubbed her

back slightly, "feel good?" she smiled, "should there be a sensual feeling in this?" she

joked he smiled, "only if it feels natural" April laughed, "your such a goof" Mark gave a

grin, "take me as you get me" April kissed him, earlier he had taken his oxygen mask off,

he didn't need it for a while, he could breath fine, clearing his throat he looked at her,

"what do you say we sleep in?" April nodded, "sounds so good to me" as they spoke

those words a knock came at the door Mark smiled, "so much for that idea" opening the

door Randy stood there, "morning?" Mark groaned, "Man it's six am" Randy nodded,

"ya but it's December thirty first last day of this year" Mark studied his room mate, "um

why are you in feeties?" Randy grinned "they are warm did you bunnies talk?" Mark

smiled looking at April he laughed, "he's sleep walking" April laughed in the pillow as

Mark shut his door locking it coming back into the semi darkness and the warmth "burr

you have no idea how cold it is except when you get up and come back in" April kissed

him long and deep Mark groaned at the contact, he put his hands on her lower back, when

they broke Mark looked at her through hazy eyes, April kissed him again this time he

deepened it. April leaned her head on him "your cold" she said he kissed her "I know but

I have never felt better in my life even if I tried" April nodded "fresh air like kissing is

good" Mark chuckled "honey that didn't make sense" April smiled, "It don't have to"

Mark nodded, "good things in life often don't make sense like us at first you weren't sure

about me and now look at where we are" April kissed him again boy did she love that

man.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry folks for the delay hope this chapter is worth it!

April opened her eyes the hiss of Mark's oxygen mask was the only thing that made any

noise, she looked at her sleeping fiancée, life was peaceful no it was perfect, tracing his

jaw line she smiled tenderly, "why must every man look so cute in their sleep, like little

bunnies-"

"Excuse me there I don't particularly like being compared to a bunny, I'm much cuter

then that" April giggled, "sorry I didn't know I had an audience"

"Ya babe when your talking aloud your bound to have one"

"it's seven thirty" Mark pulled her to him, "five more minutes" April smiled, "shouldn't

we say good bye to my parents" Mark kissed the back of her neck, "they leave in the

evening and then guess what" April leaned in to his kisses, "what" she breathed, "me and

you get to spend new years together" he kissed her neck again, "I love that"

Four months, four months she gets to be with Mark, aside from work they

would be together. April smiled, "Mark?" he opened his eyes, "four months with me-"

"is pure heaven" to prove his point he turned her to face him, "your really beautiful

April" She kissed his nose, Mark smiled, "Mark, I remember the accident in November,

oh that was scary, I thought you were on the verge of death" Mark shook his head, "no

sweetie, I came back for you" April sighed, "come on, close your eyes, I told you I'm

sleeping in" April nestled closer to mark if possible, looking at her engagement ring she

smiled, April Ginanni.

"Bye Mom, Dad, have fun on your business trip, see you in May" Mark had driven

April's Parents to the Airport, a blustery wind blew through the trees outside, as they

hustled her parents and their luggage to the bag checks they smiled, "Take care of her

Mark and remember you have our numbers if anything goes wrong" Janet looked at her

husband, "did I forget anything?"

"No Sweetie, say good bye and lets be off" Hugh had already put his shoes on the

conveyer belt, "good bye April" he hugged his daughter, "Mark" the two men shook

hands, "Alright April sweetie take care of yourself make sure to phone us about the

appointment with your Dr., Did I forget anything else?" April shook her head and agreed

to her mother's requests, "Come on Janice" Janice cast a look at April then her husband

who was about to go through security, "Alright bye Honey ill miss you take care" with a

good bye hug and an appreciative glance at Mark her mother took her shoes off and

stepped through the metal detector, at the other side both her parents waved again and

they disappeared to the boarding area. April smiled at Mark, "Alone at last" both looked

at each other, Mark's phone rang, "hello…. ya…. yes…alright" Mark turned to April,

"my mother needs me for something, I'll drop you off at home and you can pack, if I'm

not back Randy will let you in" April nodded, "alright"

Back at her own house April packed the necessities, a tooth brush, hair brush, her

unmentionables, she didn't pack any jammies, personally she loved Mark's tee shirts,

looking around she decided she had all she needed, heading out the door she locked it,

walking towards the city, she hailed a cab, giving the driver Mark's address she smiled.

The ageing brown stoned building looked so comforting, riding the elevator she stopped

on Mark's floor, a simple knock on the door was all it took, Randy opened the door,

"Mark's still out" she stepped in, "thanks"

"Hey April I'm going to run out for a few minutes" April nodded, setting her bag down in

Mark's room she looked at the clock, eight thirty, she decided to find something tangible

to eat, scrounging up a piece of fruit, and a sandwich she ate, now all she had to do was

wait for Mark, her Mark. Nine, Ten, Eleven, the hours ticked by, Randy came home at

Eleven but still no sign of Mark, getting in her Tee shirt she decided to get some rest. The

room was quiet, dark she snuggled under the blankets, slowly she drifted off. Quietly the

bedroom door opened, April opened one eye and saw a figure slowly moving in the

darkness, a soft dim light filled the room, in the light Mark Ginanni undressed, he dressed

quickly and softly, peering over at April, all at once the light went off and a pair of warm

arms enveloped her, "night baby" his warm breath fell on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

"April…Honey…APRIL LANCASTER!" April jumped, "sorry baby what?" Mark

smiled, "we have to get to the doctors office today" April sighed, "great" Mark touched

her hair, "Hey it won't be so bad, I'm going and whatever happens we'll deal with them

together" April nodded and started to dress.

After a long period of tests and needles, April and Mark sat looking at Dr. Sorenson he

inhaled a breath, the news didn't exactly look good he licked his lips April felt like she

was going to vomit, "I don't know how to tell you this April" April felt a tear slid down

her cheek, "what's our options?"

"I am afraid nothing can reverse this" April shook her head, "how long does she have

doctor?" Mark asked his tone was hopeless and grim; Dr Sorenson gave him a look " how

long does she have for what?"

"to live?"

"I don't know that, no one does she could go anytime" April looked pale the room began

to spin, he told her she could die anytime, Mark bowed his head "how long has this gone

on?"

"Ever since we took her off radiation we found out, we didn't want to say until we were

sure but its definite, we're very sure the tests confirmed it."

"I guess we should tell you parents its back and you don't have much time, It would be

best if they cut their trip short"

Dr. Sorenson started to laugh, April gave him a menacing look as well as Mark, "you

think her tumor coming back and her dying is funny?" Dr Sorenson shook his head, "no

her tumors fine, I thought you knew that"

"be nice if you started with that" April mumbled, "April's sterile, her radiation has made

her so" Mark and April breathed a sigh of relief, " That's not bad news sir" April said, he

looked confused April explained, "Me and Mark decided if we wanted a baby we would

look into alternatives, you see Mark has CF , he's sterile as well we already decided we

couldn't conceive biologically but there's always adoption and surrogacy maybe"

"Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about" April nodded, "being sterile isn't a

death sentence to me as it would be with most women" she said in a cool and collected

composure grabbing her purse and heading for the door and to the elevator smiling

April and walked outside, "want some coffee?" April nodded "coffee would be great"

Inside the coffee shop Mark and April ordered to go, and heading back to the apartment,

phoning her parents they left out April being sterile, no need to worry them right now her

mother was happy and her father sounded thrilled, laughing for a few hours with them on

the phone April agreed life couldn't get any better.

Mark sat at the table with April, "I can't wait to get married" Mark smiled, "yes you can

rub my bunions clip my big thick yellow toe nails, hey marriage is no picnic ya gotta

work at it" April laughed, "you have thick yellow toe nails?" Mark shook his head, "I

might have a bunion or two though"

"you know that's what got you a date"

"what my good looks?"

"no your humor, but you are handsome" Mark took her hands, "why did you go out with

me?"

"I thought it could be fun, maybe I felt sorry for you but I fell in love with a handsome

smart funny man" Mark smiled, "and he's all yours" going around the other side of the

table he picked her up bridal style, "wow your strong" Mark kissed her "it usually

surprises people I can lift girls" laying beside Mark she shook her head, "I enjoy

surprises" she turned the light off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait**

Her red hair tied tight in a bun, her uniform had a few coffee stains from earlier, she

swept a stray hair from her face and sighed, long work day, "Miss?" a voice made her

look up, "may I get some more coffee?" she nodded, "sorry" heading to the kitchen she

brought a pot of coffee out, "here you go sir" he smiled, "thanks uh?" he craned to see

her name, "April" he smiled, "very pretty name for a pretty girl" April guessed he was

around nineteen or twenty, "thank you" he gave her a look, "are you free tonight or you

don't go out with customers." April shook her head, "tonight I'm going home to my

fiancée" he looked taken a back, "whose the lucky guy?" April suppressed a laugh,

"Mark Gianni" she showed him a picture of her and mark last winter after his race on her

phone, he smiled, "well he better take good care of you darling" April nodded, "he does"

Out on the street April pulled her coat and scarf tight, light snow was falling all around

her, she began to walk down the street toward Mark's apartment, getting in the door she

took the elevator up, pulling out the spare key Mark made her she opened the door, warm

toasty air greeted her with a warm welcome, she smiled and put her coat and scarf on the

hooks as she came in the door, "April?" Randy called, "yep, is Mark home?" Randy

shook his head from the kitchen, "He's working late tonight pulling extra hours so he can

get a two week vacation for you guy's honeymoon." April smiled, "I just worry about

him in this weather, I don't know what I'd do if he catches a cold" Randy smiled, "he's

very careful this time of year" April grabbed an orange and sat at the table, Randy sat

across from her, "Did he tell you what time he'd be getting home?" Randy looked a

moment, "around nine I think is what he said on the way out the door this morning" April

shrugged, "I opened this morning, he was still snoozing at four thirty" Randy laughed,

"you sure gave that guy something to live for" April laughed, "other way around, he gave

me the hope and power I needed to keep on trekking." Randy touched her hand, "I think

it's a mutual thing for you both." April nodded, "I think so too" The door knob jiggled,

and Mark Gianni all bundled up came through the door, "boy it is freezing out there!" he

said, April got up and watched him unbundle himself until he stood in a simple sweater,

"you look well dressed" Randy commented, Mark smiled, "its cold" Randy nodded.

Later that night as April sat on the edge of his bed Mark turned, "what?" she laughed,

"your pretty cute shirtless, skinny, no mussel what so ever" Mark rolled his eyes, "do you

want a buff guy?" Mark flexed, "oh real cute babe, I think I saw a glimpse of a mussel,

nope just you breathing" Mark came over and pushed her back on the bed, she giggled,

finally with both gasping for breath Mark planted a gentle kiss on her, she kissed him

back, "you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow" Mark groaned, "I don't want to go"

he rested his head on her chest April soothed his hair back, and kissed his forehead, "I'll

be with you ever step of the way" he looked up and smiled, "What about work?"

"I took the day off, besides you were there with me for my check up" Mark seemed to

like her answer he smiled, "I love you" she kissed him again, "I love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mark?" April rolled over and looked at her sleeping Mark beside her, she kissed his

forehead, "Mark, time to get up" she kissed him again, "mmmmm five more minutes"

April shook her head, "your doctors appointments at nine, its seven thirty and we have a

thirty minute drive to the city" Mark opened his brown eyes and looked at her, "I don't

want to go" he made a sad face, April slid down to his level, "but you have to" she lifted

her head to kiss him, he deepened the kiss, when they broke apart Mark smiled, "I guess

we got to go, pity I wanted to snuggle with you more" April smiled and got up, "Come on

babe get dressed" Mark smiled.

Going into the long island hospital April felt memories surge back to her, Mark looked at

her, "what?" April smiled, "I just remembered the first time I met you" he smiled and hit

the elevator button, "good times good times"

In the doctors office, Marks doctor ordered the necessary procedures, which included a

blood test, a urine sample and a breath test, Mark groaned, "I hate the breath tests" April

nodded sympathetically.

After all the procedures commenced Mark's Doctor came in, he looked at Mark, "well

your blood and urine look good, but your breath test wasn't the results we were looking

for, Mark I'm admitting you to the hospital" April bit her lip, Mark lowered his eyes, "I

saw the results and I want you admitted until we can figure out what is causing the

depleted breathing." With the doctor's explanation she had to admit Mark had sounded a

bit wheezy in the past days, but she hadn't thought it was anything worth hospitalizing

him for. Mark cleared his throat, "I feel alright" the doctor nodded, "yes but your wheezy

and you may be coming on with a cold" Mark nodded shook the doctor's hand and

headed down stairs to the lobby of the hospital.

That night Mark caught a cold. April sat on the couch of Mark's apartment in tears. "I

hope he doesn't die Randy" Randy held her, "it's going to be okay, be positive" She

wiped tears from her face, "he's in the ICU." Randy nodded, "it's for precaution, the

doctors are doing all they can, be positive, he's a fighter" She couldn't sleep well, each

time she woke up crying and cold , she missed her Mark.

In the Moring she phoned her parents and informed them about Mark, "well keep us

updated on his condition" they both said, April agreed. Work was a struggle to get

through; she hadn't seen him in three days, so the next evening April went into the

hospital, "is he any better?" she asked the doctor, he smiled, "much, we just need to get

his mucus down" he gestured her to sit a second, "Mark is doing great, if we can get his

mucus down a bit more then he should be out of here by the end of the week."

Before going into Mark's room she told her parents the news, she could hear their relief,

"well tell him to get better" her father said, "I knew he was a strong young man" her

mother said, April said good bye and headed down the hall.

Going into Mark's room she saw, his mother, father and Marnie and Jill, "Ah there's my

girl" Mark said with a smile, April took his hand, "how you feeling?" Mark nodded, "a

lot better then a few days ago" Rosa smiled, "Why don't we all go down to the cafeteria

I'm hungry" Mark's father nodded, "come on ladies" he gestured to Mark's sisters. Once

they were alone April kissed him, "mmmmm" he said, "missed that" She sat down and

held his hand, "how are you really feeling?" Mark rubbed her knuckles with his fingers,

"very good actually, I want out of here, I miss sleeping with you" April laughed a bit,

"same here" he pulled her to him, tipping her chin he kissed her again this time with

passion, "I talked to the doctor" she said sitting down again, "and?"

"he says if we hit you hard enough you might spit up enough mucus to go home" Mark

smiled, "I want to go home, this medicine just don't work quick enough"

"Well you only have to survive until the weekend then you get to come home" Mark

sighed, "I'd like that very much"


	14. Chapter 14

Alright fast forwarding to May….

April smiled things seemed to be coming together, her dress was almost done, Mark

seemed to be doing well, though the scare in the hospital in January made April that

much more anxious to be getting on with the wedding she wanted to marry him and in

two weeks she would. Kelly was coming in from Oregon on Thursday and her parents

were flying in on Tuesday, Kelly and April would stay at her parents house and get ready

for the wedding there. The wedding was to be in St Francis on 31st street, Mark was

catholic so was his entire family so April agreed to get married at their church, Mark's

mother was thrilled, April was going over there to help with the table cards for the

reception, it wasn't going to be a huge wedding but it included all of Mark's family and

Mark was Italian so that was a lot of people. Preparing for the wedding was long and

tiring but the reward at the end was worth it all, she would get to be with Mark.

On Tuesday April and Mark picked up April's parents, "Did you two miss us?"

her father joked, "very much daddy" April hugged him, "how the wedding come along?"

her mother asked as Mark took her suitcase to the car, "very well Kelly is coming in from

Oregon on Thursday" April smiled seeing her friend again seemed to bring a big comfort

to her, "well its only a few weeks until you're a married woman" April nodded, "yeah"

with the wedding so close marriage seemed comforting yet scary, she just smiled, "yeah,

I will be" _on to my new life_ she thought silently. April said good bye to mark that night

and settled into her own bed, trying to sleep she felt cold and alone, _just a few more days _

_and Kelly will be here_. Eventually Thursday came; April was so thrilled her friend was

coming in that she was up even before it was time to go, "wow your sure ready to go" her

father commented as she came the stairs at six am, "honey Kelly's flight doesn't get in

until three pm." For the nine hours April watched the clock occasionally busying herself

reading and relaxing finally it was time, April rushed to the airport, parking she waited

near to the terminal where her friend was supposed to come in on the plane. "APRIL" she

turned around "KELLY!" they embraced. April carried her bags to the car, "I'm so glad

you're here" Kelly smiled, "wouldn't miss your wedding for the world" Kelly hugged

her, April was once again reminded of the tight bond her and Kelly shared, nothing in the

world could ever break that bond. "Let's go, I'm starving, hope your mom's cooking has

gotten better" April laughed, "not by much good thing Mark's mom is cooking for the

reception" April grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly came through the door, "Ah Kelly, nice to see you again" April's father said peeking over a news paper, "Yes

lovely to see you again dear" Her mother echoed. Kelly smiled, "nice to see you guys again too, I see everything is

well" April dragged Kelly upstairs, opening the door Kelly gasped, "your rooms bare, I mean even the mattress is

stripped"

"Me and mark moved into an apartment in Brooklyn down on thirty third I spent all last night and most of the week

moving stuff in, it was hard but I'm glad it's done, by the way my old bed spread that you've been eyeing since junior

year, its out in the garage you can ask my father he'll get it for you, you can take it back to Oregon to college it's a

twin so I'm sure it'll fit" Kelly smiled, "Thank you, where we sleeping? I mean what are we sleeping on?" April tossed

a rolled up sleeping bag at her, "Pick a spot on the floor" Kelly set her bag down next to the sleeping bag. "So how's

your mom doing?"

Kelly sighed, "She's getting used to being divorced. She's living in the city now that our house has been sold, she's

got a job in a florist shop, I think she misses her old friends"

"And your dad?"

"Living out his second childhood in Denver he's dating a woman eight years older then I am, imagine that" Kelly said

dismissively, April got the unspoken message of 'I don't want to talk about it'

"Any cute boys in Oregon?" Kelly smiled, "I got my eye on someone at the coffee shop" she giggled, "he's really cute,

he's a junior, majoring in business" April smiled, "Well that's very interesting, why didn't you bring him to the wedding

as your date?" Kelly shrugged, "I haven't a clue if he's into me and asking him to my best friends wedding didn't

exactly sound good, which speaking of weddings how's the groom doing?" April shrugged "I haven't heard from him

in a few days"

"Hope he hasn't fallen off the planet"

"He's probably just working late putting the hours he's going to miss when we take our honeymoon"

"Where's the honeymoon at?"

"St. Croix, its gorgeous there this time of year ugh I can't wait!" Kelly smiled, "If I was going to St. Croix I'd be

anxious as well."

"The honeymoons going to be awesome but the best part is I get to marry my mark" Kelly nodded, "Till death do you

part."

"April" she moaned and rolled over, Kelly shook her, "April" she said a little louder,

"APRIL!" April sat up rubbing her eyes, "what?" she said squinting, "it's only ten am

what could possibly be so important?!" Kelly gave her a funny look, "you're getting

married, church, dress, Mark?" It came back to April like a ton of bricks, "o my gosh I

am getting married today!" Kelly nodded, "You've been waiting for this day for a long time here. Cant believe you

forgot your own wedding day Mrs. Gianni" April smiled, 'in a few hours I will be Mrs. Mark Gianni'. Kelly wasted no time

dragging April out of bed and down the stairs where her mother was waiting at the table with a comb, a brush,

water in a cup, "Come here April lets get your hair done" her mother said. Grabbing a piece of toast April sat in the

chair, working tirelessly her mother braided and twisted her long red hair into a bun, pinning it securely at the nape

of her neck. "Where are the flowers?" her mother looked at Kelly who quickly went upstairs and got them. After

twisting the flowers into the braids at the side of her head she began to apply her makeup a little cover-up, some

blush, eyes shadow, and some lip stick. Finishing April was dragged upstairs, "Here's your wedding gown" Kelly said

bringing a big box out of April's closet. Carefully April put the slip over her head and stepped into the long white

dress. Her mother came behind her and pinned the veil into the top of her bun. "Oh April you look stunning" her

mother commented. Kelly smiled, "Now that the Bride is ready I can go apply my make up and quickly get into my

dress" She looked down, "Gee wiz its already eleven thirty the weddings at one" Kelly scampered off into the

bathroom. Sitting on her bed April took one last look at her room; although all her stuff had been moved out already i

into the apartment her and Mark would share it still held some nostalgia, knowing that she'd never sleep in **Her **room

again she sighed this room sure held a lot of

memories.

_Four year old April Lancaster bound up the stairs laughing, "Slow down" Janice _

_Lancaster said chasing her daughter, "mommy look" April opened the door of her room _

_the hues of pink and purple covered the walls, her toys spread out in the middle of the _

_room she held out her doll to her mother, "My very own room" she declared. Janice _

_Lancaster smiled, "Yes honey your very own room"_

She laughed at the memory. Janice and Hugh Lancaster came in the room, "what are you

laughing at" Her mother asked. "I remember when I first got this room, it was my very

own room, I held tea parties with my dolls, sleep-over's with my friends" she sighed "and

now I'm leaving this room and going to another one all the way in Brooklyn" April

looked up and gave her parents a sad smile, "I cant believe I'm not going to be sleeping

here anymore, I mean I know I've said my goodbyes a long time ago but now that it is

really here I faultier" Janice hugged her daughter, "when I married your father I left home

crying not because I didn't want to marry your father, god knows I did and I was excited

about my new life but the one I left behind was my childhood and the one I was facing

was adulthood, losing your adolescence is hard, but if your ready for it, it gets easier" she

kissed April's forehead, "I promise." April hugged her parents.

Driving to the church April fidgeted, Kelly smiled at her and took her hand, "You look nervous" April let out a airy

breath, "I am" She gave a weak smile, "I'm very nervous" Kelly squeezed her hand, "Your getting married, to Mark no

less. You know I'm glad it's Mark, he's wonderful, charming, gorgeous, with brown curling hair, oh and his eyes they-"

"I'd appreciate you NOT hitting on my fiancé" April laughed.

"So touchy."

Pulling up to the curb April saw the massive cathedral, Mark's family was going inside, people were arriving, the place

looked like it was going to be packed to the brim. Kelly got out of the car and winked at April a silent 'good luck' was

implied. April got out and walked into the church, stopping just outside the doors to the sanctuary, Kelly and Mark's

two sisters Marnie and Jill stood at the doors, music began to play, Jill went first then Marnie followed by Kelly. Then

the bridal march began to play, Aprils father gripped her arm, "Ready?" she nodded.


End file.
